1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage control device that stores data in a write-once type storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there have been in widespread use electronic devices such as digital cameras to which a storage medium such as a memory card or a memory stick can be fitted. Such storage media include a storage medium that is rewritable, a write-once type storage medium that can be written only once, and soon. Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-18528 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-196142 disclose file administration technologies for write-once type storage media.